Hydrocracking is a major source of jet fuel, diesel, naphtha, and liquefied petroleum gas. Hydrocracking is a catalytic cracking process assisted by the presence of an elevated partial pressure of hydrogen gas. The process is operated at high temperatures (e.g., 600 to 900 degrees Fahrenheit) and high pressures (e.g., 1000-3500 pounds per square inch). The process involves flowing materials through a number of structures (e.g., flow control valves, pipes, etc.) any one of which can become clogged, jammed, or otherwise cause a constriction in flow that results in undesirable elevation of pressure within the system. To prevent the elevated pressure from damaging components in the system, pressure relief systems and methods have been developed. The present disclosure provides an improved pressure relief system and method that is useful in high pressure systems and processes, including refining systems and processes.